Season of Death
(US); (UK) | Production =10301 | Writer =Richard Manning | Director =Ian Watson | Guests =Hugh Keays-Byrne (Grunchlk), Matt Newton (Ka Jothee), David Franklin (Braca), Thomas Holesgrove (Diagnosan Tocot, Plonek), Aaron Catalan (Officer Kobrin) | Episode list = | Prev =Die Me, Dichotomy | Next =Suns and Lovers }} Aeryn is dead, Crichton can't speak, what else could go wrong? You had to ask... Synopsis The crew are still in orbit of the hospital planet with each member of the crew in turn contacting Pilot as to whether or not he's heard anything about John Crichton's condition, but he's heard nothing and says that he'll let them know as soon as he hears anything. On the planet, Lt. Braca asks Grunchlk why he hid from them, to which Grunchlk says that it was merely a precaution. He asks for his payment since he told them the moment Crichton arrived. Scorpius enters and says that he should be trying to prove that he still serves a purpose since their business on the planet is now finished, and he takes a bite of Crichton's brain. Crichton is still laid out on the operating table, brains and all, with Tocot, still injured, lying on the floor beside him. In his mind, the Scorpius clone, who did not leave with the chip as expected, speaks to Crichton, telling him that Crichton must die! Braca is ready to shoot Grunchlk when Officer Kobrin enters, saying that the command carrier's battle ended successfully, but the rendezvous has been delayed by five arns. Scorpius says that Crichton's friends won't stay away that long, but what worries him is that they may alert Crais and Talyn. Grunchlk says that he has a special private room that they may use. The Scorpius clone tells Crichton that his death is the only way to separate them and now that Scorpius has the neurochip, the clone no longer has to protect Crichton. Crichton asks why he's still in his head, but he doesn't know. He says that Scorpius won so Crichton should end it now. Meanwhile, Rygel is looking for Grunchlk when he hears Crichton screaming. He goes into the operating room, where he sees Tocot. Ka D'Argo orders Chiana and Ka Jothee to stay on Moya before he accompanies Stark and Zhaan down to the planet. Grunchlk tells Scorpius that he has had no contact with the crew for over nine arns when a transport is detected leaving Moya. Grunchlk says that he'll stall them, but Scorpius injects something into the back of his neck, which allows him to use a headset to control Grunchlk's mind. Zhaan, D'Argo, and Stark arrive on the planet and Zhaan manages to get Tocot breathing. The Diagnosan whispers "Scorpius". Crais, aboard Talyn, says that Scorpius must have come on a Prowler or Marauder on a stealth trajectory. Scorpius makes Grunchlk shoot himself and D'Argo later finds him lying in a corridor, where he says that he's sure that Scorpius is gone. Back in the operating room, Stark says that Crichton didn't want the operation if anyone else would be harmed, yet they used an Interion anyway. He says that they're not dead, but stuck between realms. D'Argo says that Crichton needs help and asks what Tocot can do. Tocot says that he could try a neural transplant, but it would use up a donor. Stark says that Crichton wouldn't want that. Grunchlk says that it might not even work and D'Argo says they need to know what Crichton wants, so Zhaan shares Unity with him. She gets past the clone and Crichton tells her to go away, there's no point. Zhaan breaks Unity and says that the clone is still in his head. Grunchlk notes that they're never going to do what needs to be done so Zhaan gets a lethal injection. D'Argo says they're going to help Crichton and get Scorpius out of his head. Stark stops Zhaan from injecting Crichton, but she says that he wants to die. D'Argo says that they'll not lose another and Tocot says that Scorpius' personality was in Crichton so long that it's merged with his consciousness. Zhaan says that there's only one merciful thing to do, to which Grunchlk agrees, so D'Argo sends them both out. He tells Tocot to restore Crichton's speech, but Tocot says that Crichton insisted on no harm to any donors. Stark says that Tocot is the one harming them – he can hear their screams, so he injects one of the Interions. Crichton screams out to which Stark says that was mercy – their pain was greater than his. Crichton starts to mumble so D'Argo tells him not to make him tongue him. Zhaan goes to meditate, when Crais contacts her. Grunchlk tells him to go and chase Scorpius, but Crais says he won't leave without Aeryn's body. Grunchlk says that Zhaan can take it up to Crais, but she says she can't do it; when they all leave, they'll take Aeryn. On Moya, Jothee and Chiana are cooking, but end up in an embrace, where they "stimulate" each other, then kiss (and more)! Meanwhile, Tocot has repaired Crichton's speech, then leaves to excrete. Crichton says that Aeryn's gone so he wants to die. D'Argo says that Aeryn would want him to keep fighting, and Stark says that the Scorpius in his head is only a remnant and he needs to show who is stronger. Crichton tells the clone that things are different now, so he wants to make some rules. He beats him up and throws him into a dumpster! Tocot detects an auto-release of one of the cryogenic pods and contacts Grunchlk. Grunchlk tells Tocot to let him deal with it and very anxiously tells him to get out of there. Tocot does check himself, though, and is killed by what's inside – a Scarran! Grunchlk won't tell Scorpius why the Scarran is there, so Scorpius forces him to bite off the tip of his own finger! This makes Grunchlk speak and he says that the Scarrans offered him money to keep one of them hidden until Scorpius returned. He says he took it as an advance and was going to keep the Scarran frozen, but since the Peacekeepers came in all guns blazing he doubted Scorpius' good intentions and set the Scarran's chamber to auto-release. Had Scorpius behaved and paid him, he would've switched it off. Chiana and Jothee are finishing getting dressed when Rygel enters asking why the room is in such a mess. As cover, they say that they blew up a cooking pan, so he leaves unsuspecting. Meanwhile, Braca tells Scorpius where everyone is, and Scorpius decides to send Grunchlk to the Scarran. Crichton awakes and says that he beat the clone and asks how Stark knew what he had to do. Stark says that he didn't, it just sounded good. He goes to get Zhaan so they can leave. Meanwhile, Grunchlk goes to speak with the Scarran, Ithrawan Plonek, who asks where Scorpius is. Grunchlk says he's not there, but he has someone who is nearly as good – John Crichton. He tells him where Crichton is. Using his heat projection, Plonek asks if he's lying and if it's a trap, but Grunchlk, still controlled by Scorpius, is able to deny it. The Scarran stuffs him in a pod, then goes after Crichton. Scorpius then tells Kobrin that they need to get their information to the command carrier and says that Kobrin's piloting skills will be tested soon. Zhaan spots that Aeryn is still alive and Stark says that Grunchlk may have been planning to keep her as a donor. Zhaan says that Tocot's gifts could not save Aeryn, but Stark says he can't hear her – her soul is too far away to be reached - any attempt to reach her would be dangerous. She says he's probably right, but then punches him out! When D'Argo opens the door for him and Crichton to leave, he comes face to face with Plonek. D'Argo hits him and quickly closes the door so they can exit the back way through the snow. D'Argo tells Crichton that the plan is to get the Scarran to follow them. Zhaan apologizes to the unconscious Stark and takes of his mask, focusing his energy on Aeryn's coffin. She links with Aeryn, who she finds sitting in her ejection seat. Zhaan asks if Aeryn knows her or who she herself is. Aeryn responds with her Peacekeeper rank and asks if Zhaan has come to reassign her. Zhaan says that she's come to take her back. She joins with Aeryn in Unity, but Aeryn says Zhaan shouldn't be there, and asks why she's doing it. Zhaan says because she loves Aeryn, but more importantly Crichton loves her. She says that Aeryn must take this gift, for Crichton's sake, but Aeryn says she can't; she knows what this will cost Zhaan and breaks Unity. Zhaan falls back from the coffin and is met by the gun of a PK commando. Another is guarding Stark, as Scorpius tells them to keep Stark. Braca tells them to terminate the Delvian, but suddenly they are shot by D'Argo's Qualta Blade – it's Aeryn! She's alive! Scorpius realizes that the commandos are dead and tells Kobrin that they can wait no longer. Plonek, meanwhile, follows Crichton and D'Argo, but they're trapped outside by a jammed door. D'Argo starts a fight, but he has no chance. A Marauder leaves the planet on a stealth trajectory, and Crais and Talyn pursue. The Scarran is ready to finish D'Argo off when Aeryn appears and starts shooting at it. Crichton stabs it its open wound with ice. He can't believe it's really Aeryn, but she explains that Zhaan brought her back and they hug. Scorpius tells Crais to end the pursuit, but Crais says it will end in Scorpius' death. Scorpius says that they have information on board the Marauder that could help them defeat the Scarrans, so Crais should consider his fellow Sebaceans. Crais retorts that Scorpius should have considered one Sebacean that died because of him: Aeryn. They reach the Carrier which Scorpius says will destroy them. Crais says possibly, but he and Talyn agree, and they fire, destroying the Marauder in one shot. Crais contacts Pilot to tell him that Scorpius is dead and they draw the Carrier away before they starburst. Pilot tells the others, and Stark says he's with Zhaan, that Tocot is dead, and Grunchlk is as good as. Crichton says that they'll take the Interions, as one of them died at his hands and maybe like Aeryn they can be saved. As the others return to Moya, Braca tells Scorpius that Moya and Talyn have fled and they're soon to be picked up. Scorpius says that Kobrin over-estimated his piloting skills and comments that Peacekeeper First Command have taken care of Crais, and their task is more important – they have a new Gammak Base waiting to go into operation; hundreds of Techs just waiting to apply the priceless wormhole technology... Chiana, Jothee, D'Argo, and Rygel are in the food room on Moya. Rygel says that Jothee and Chiana's time was productive and D'Argo agrees that they are two excellent cooks. Aeryn joins Crichton, looking at the Interions in the cargo bay. She says she shouldn't be here, but Crichton says it's exactly where she should be. He says he loves her. She says that she loves him, and they kiss. They're about to go further when she breaks it off, refusing to act on it. She says that she won't be the cause of anyone else's death because her judgment was faulty; she won't allow anyone else to sacrifice their life for hers. Surprised, Crichton asks, "what do you mean 'anyone else'?"... Stark is with Zhaan, when Crichton enters and says that what she did to bring Aeryn back, a gift of spiritual energy, took everything she had. He asks if there's anything he can do to help, but she says there's nothing. He says he won't accept that, but she says she has, she's dying... Memorable quotes * :D'Argo (To Crichton): Do not make me tongue you. * :Scorpius: Grunchlk. You can do one of two things with your mouth. The first is talk to me. (Forces Grunchlk to bite off his own finger.) That is the second. * :Scorpius: Grunchlk, if I were you, I'd be attempting to display, that I still served a purpose. :Grunchlk: Serve a purpose? 'Course I serve a purpose. Any purpose you like sir! Got a purpose? :Braca: does he? :Scorpius: Now that the neural chip has been removed, I see no further use for him. * :Grunchlk: He's never met a Scarran before has he? :Scorpius: No. Have you? * :Grunchlk: When your goons came in locked and loaded, I kind of doubted your good intentions. As insurance, I switched on the Scarran's auto-release ... I hope he kills you... very slowly. :Scorpius: Not likely. * :John: I beat him. He was all mouth, Stark. How did you know? :Stark: I didn't. I just thought it sounded good. * :Aeryn: Zhaan? What is this? :Zhaan: Unity, Aeryn. The sharing of minds and souls. As our thoughts merge, you will understand. :Aeryn: I understand that you shouldn't be here. :Zhaan: Nor should you. :Aeryn: (sounding a little upset) Why are you doing this? :Zhaan: Because I love you. More importantly, Crichton loves you. * :John: Do you think he's following? :D'Argo: Better hope he is! :John: Sounds like you got a plan. :D'Argo: We're gonna bring him out here, and see how he likes being in the cold. :John: And what if he likes it? :D'Argo: Look, one plan at a time!!! * :Scorpius: Crais! Cease this pursuit at once! :Crais: This pursuit will end in your death, Scorpius. :Scorpius: Aboard this Marauder is information that will help us defeat the Scarrans. You may have foresworn the Peacekeepers, but before you act, consider your fellow Sebaceans. :Crais: You consider one Sebacean who died at your hands - Officer Aeryn Sun. * :Scorpius: Crais, you destroy this ship, my command carrier will destroy you. :Crais: Possibly. Talyn, are we in agreement? :(Talyn aims his main cannon.) :Crais: FIRE!! * :Aeryn: I shouldn't be here. :John: This is exactly where you should be. Background information * Lani Tupu, Wayne Pygram and Paul Goddard are all added to the opening credits with this episode. In addition, a new piece of theme music is introduced to replace the show's original theme, and Ben Browder recorded an updated opening monologue which replaces the original reference to him being hunted by "an insane military commander" to instead wondering aloud whether he should protect the earth from the dangers he's seen, or share with it the wonders. * Episode titles are now presented on screen for the first time. Rather than being superimposed over a scene, the titles are presented on a black screen with a swirling animation effect. * Thomas Holesgrove plays both Tocot and the Scarran Plonek, playing a scene where he murders himself. The scene was filmed twice, with Holesgrove fighting a stunt player from each side. The stunt players were edited out of the final sequence. ( ) * A deleted scene from this episode featured Rygel threatening D'Argo. Ricky Manning included the scene in "Faces", a Farscape Tale included in Farscape: The Official Magazine, Issue 5. * To get Rygel into the correct position for one of the shots, Mat McCoy had to adopt an uncomfortable stance with his hand and arm at an unusual angle so that he would not be in the shot. ( ) * The "Can I get a 'hell yeah'?" scene is an deliberate imitation by Ben Browder of Stone Cold Steve Austin's catchphrase and throwing style. ( ) * Dave Elsey always tried to make each new Scarran a little different. Plonek is the first Army Scarran on the show. ( ) * Two different Grunchlk finger-chomping scenes were filmed. The gorier one was cut. and was "like a Monty Python sketch" according to Ian Watson. * The snow was created using soapflakes, which became uncomfortable for the actors to shoot in after three days. ( ) * Guy Gross reused the musical themes from "Die Me, Dichotomy" in Aeryn's funeral requiem, but changed it from a minor to a major key. ( ) * The situation in this episode where Scorpius has to hide from Crais and Talyn is an ironic reference to "Mind the Baby", because the roles in that ep are now switched; Talyn and Crais are the hunters, Scorpius, Braca, and the rest are the prey. Links and references Starring * Ben Browder as John Crichton * Claudia Black as Aeryn Sun * Anthony Simcoe as Ka D'Argo * Virginia Hey as Zotoh Zhaan * Gigi Edgley as Chiana * Paul Goddard as Stark * Lani Tupu as Bialar Crais * Wayne Pygram as Scorpius Guest stars * Hugh Keays-Byrne as Grunchlk * Matt Newton as Jothee * David Franklin as Braca * Thomas Holesgrove as Diagnosan Tocot, Plonek * Aaron Catalan as Officer Kobrin Puppeteers * Sean Masterson * Tim Mieville * Mat McCoy * Mario Halouvas * Fiona Gentle Voice artists * Jonathan Hardy as Rygel * Lani Tupu as Pilot References arn; Banik; Bible; bio-neutralizer; command carrier; cryogenic pod; Cyllian maintenance function; Delvian; Diagnosan; dumpster; frell; Gammak Base; Goddess of the Delvian Seek; grolack; gunship; Harvey; hezmana; Icarion Company; Interion; Leviathan; lutra oil; Luxan; Luxan tongue sting; marauder; metra; microt; Mornack injectant; Moya; Narbot serum; Nebari; neurochip; Pa'u; Peacekeeper; Peacekeeper First Command; Peacekeeper Tech; Peter Piper; Pleisar Regiment; prowler; pulse pistol; Qualta Blade; Scarran; Sebacean; Shakespeare, William; Sheyang; soccherin; starburst; Stone Cold Steve Austin; Talyn; The Merchant of Venice; transport pod; Unity; wormhole technology External link * Category:Season 3 episodes